


Burned out

by CrystalNavy



Series: Family [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Snippets of Marineford. And feels. Lots of feels. Also mostly Ace-centric, for obvious reasons. Also, some chapters will feature the repeat POVs of certain characters.





	1. The catalyst (Portgas D. Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every war has a catalyst.
> 
> For this war, the catalyst is me.
> 
> And I don't deserve it.

Every war had a catalyst.

Sometimes it was a bag of treasure. Sometimes it was political gain of some sort. Sometimes it was a dispute between two warring sides that needed to be settled.

Sometimes it was because an example needed to be set. 

And sometimes the reason was saving a loved one, whether they be your lover, your best friend, or a part of your family.

The last two reasons were the case in this particular war.

I watched the battlefield from my vantage position as a guest of honor.

I saw people fighting left and right, people risking their very lives.

It wasn't right. It wasn't worth it.

"Let's seize this chance!" I heard Whitebeard roar

I heard the rest of his commanders roar back in clear approval.

I saw blood being spilled. 

And with each sight of someone's blood being spilled, or with each sound of fighting, my heart grew heavier and heavier.

Yes, I was a guest of honor, or more like, the guest of honor.

After all, this whole war......

Was being fought because of me.

And it wasn't right. 

Blood was getting spilled because of me.

I didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve my family spilling their blood for someone as worthless as me.

Yet their mind was made up.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I was the catalyst for this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for feels.


	2. Kindness (Little Oars Jr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness is something to be returned, not something to be mocked. That's my belief.

People never saw beyond the obvious. 

All the Marines saw was a bloodline that needed to be extinguished. They never saw the person behind all that.

They never saw the real Ace-kun.

Pops and his crew had.

And so have I.

I saw his kindness first-hand.

I was one of the recipients of said kindness, after all.

Many saw kindness as a weakness, one that would leave someone vulnerable and in a perfect position to be backstabbed by their so-called friends.

And that was the load of bullshit, as far as I was concerned.

People like Teach believed that every ounce of kindness shown to them is just a tool for their own gain, and then turn around and spit at the very people who had shown them kindness.

Kindness wasn't something that should be abused.

Kindness was something to be returned with an interest.

Ace-kun deserved the world.

And I was gonna give it to him. The hat resting on my back - the very one he gave me - was an embodiment of my pledge to him. The pledge that I would save him or die trying.

I might be allied to Pops right now, but my loyalty to him came secondary. 

My loyalty was to Ace-kun first and foremost.

After all, it was through Ace-kun that I even met Pops.

Therefore, when he gave me an order to back-off, I chose to disobey said order without hesitation.

And Pops understood.

Of course he'd understand.

We came prepared, after all.

Prepared to rescue our comrade. Our family.

And we'll do it.

We'll save Ace-kun, no matter what.

And the kindness he had shown us will be returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look inside Little Oars Jr's head. Also more feels.


	3. Pillars (Whitebeard's Fleet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each and every one of them saw their youngest differently.
> 
> But there was one thing they all saw that was the same.

Each of them saw him differently.

For Marco, he was someone who had yet to find his place in the world.

For Izo, he was someone who showed nothing but acceptance concerning his preferences.

For Haruta, he was someone eager to participate in their pranks.

For Namur, he was someone who was thrown overboard in regular periods, and Namur was the one who had to fish him out most of the time. But he was also someone who never showed any prejudice towards Fishmen.

For Vista, he was a bright youth, eager to learn the ways of the sword.

For Jiru, he was someone who valued simpler things in life, such as a good old pint of ale.

For Rakuyo, he was good company.

For Blenheim, he was someone who could tell great stories.

For Blamenco, he was a bottomless pit with antics that could entertain someone for hours.

For Jozu, he was someone who had wild curiosity that begged to be satisfied, especially when his diamond body was concerned.

For Fossa, he was a piece that the puzzle couldn't do without.

For Curiel, he was a fellow loner.

For Kingdew, he was an enigma.

For Atmos, he was a good person.

For Doma, he was an epitome of raw strength, strength that needed to be cultivated, but strength which was there nonetheless.

For Squardo, he was a friend.

They all viewed him differently, yes, but there was something in him they all saw. That something was hidden darkness that threatened to consume him if left unchecked. Darkness that he hid behind that bright smile of his. Darkness that they could keep at bay.

And so, on that day, on the day that he needed them the most, they all shouted in one voice. Shouted loud enough for him to hear. For the feelings in their hearts were meant for him and him alone. He needed to hear, needed to understand, how much they truly cared for him. Then maybe his inner darkness would disappear.

"Just you wait!"

"We are coming to get you!

"Nobody who hurts you should be allowed to live, Ace! So live, live for us!"

He was their youngest brother, and his soul shone brightly, though that brightness was obscured by the darkness of his self-hate. He was the kind of person who needed pillars to hold him up, otherwise, the strong, yet broken structure that he was would crumble into dust. And they were more than happy to be said pillars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you must have seen this one coming, right?
> 
> Also, the approximate ages of the characters mentioned here
> 
> Marco: 45  
> Curiel: 30  
> Blamenco: 26  
> Haruta: 24  
> Ace: 20  
> Blenheim: 35  
> Vista: 40  
> Doma: 30  
> Rakuyo: 35  
> Izo: 27  
> Namur: 30  
> Jiru: 30  
> Jozu: 30  
> Fossa: 30  
> Kingdew: 30  
> Squardo: 45  
> Atmos: 30
> 
> So yeah, guess who is the youngest according to this chart that may or may not be correct.


	4. A waste (Marshall D. Teach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him not joining us is a waste. A waste that benefited us, but a waste nonetheless.

It had been a waste.

And it still was.

If only he had joined us, things would have ended differently.

I knew strength when I saw it.

Now that strength was rotting away six feet under.

Pity.

This was my era, and he could have been one of the greats alongside me.

But he chose this path instead.

Then again, I should have expected nothing less.

He had always been wasteful.

He wasted good food, and good opportunities.

He almost turned down the position meant for him because he believed I deserved it more.

But I encouraged him to go ahead, because it would have been a waste for him not to accept it, and because I had a different course of action in mind.

I gave him a chance, and he turned me down because of his stupid pride.

That's why what's about to happen......

Would be his own fault.

I delivered a quick punch to his torso, knocking him out.

His loss would be my gain.

I will use him as a springboard to achieve my own dreams.

I hoisted his limp body and placed it atop of my shoulder.

Yes.

Ace had potential.

And he wasted it.

So then......

Why do my own actions hurt so damn bad?


	5. Tough Choice (Garp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing between duty and family is tough. I know that better than anyone else.

I climbed onto the platform. I sat beside the young man kneeling there. The same young man who I knew since he was a baby.

I stared into the distance with a heavy heart.

The rattling of the chains attached to his wrists hurt more than any wound made by a gun or a blade ever could.

The resigned look on his face broke my heart in two.

I remembered him as he used to be.

Tough and unfazed by everything.

Now, he was none of those things.

He was but a shadow of his former self.

It was as if the newest Shichibukai - Marshall D. Teach - sucked out his will to live itself when he captured him.

He ruined any chances my cute grandson could have had of living.

Of having a family.

With this thought in mind, I allowed the incoming punch to knock me out.

Guess that in the end, when forced to choose between duty and family......

I chose family.

Luffy and Ace would make it out alive and in one piece.

And for the first time in my life, I was happy.

Because I knew that I had made the right choice.


	6. Justice (Sengoku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice must be carried out

I approached the prisoner, deliberately going slower than usual.

He had to suffer. He deserved nothing less for being the son of a madman who once terrorized the seas and the common folk alike.

Yet, despite that, he was still a kid. 

When I looked at him, I was reminded of Rosinante, my own beloved son who perished during a mission.

I memorized my whole speech, so speaking it to the public and our prisoner alike was easy. And yet, the whole speech felt hollow. Like I didn't even mean it.

Then our prisoner lowered his head low enough to touch the very stone that built up the execution platform, and I found that my mental fortitude was slipping.

"Hey, are you all right?" I blurted out on instinct

I no longer saw Portgas D. Ace, a kid with the evil blood flowing through his veins. Instead, what I saw was Rosinante when he was still a child, with no place to go, crying over his father's death.

A glare from Akainu was enough to break me out of my daze. Right. As despicable as this was, this needed to be done. The kid in front of me needed to die.

No, Portgas D. Ace needed to die.

Even so, Rosinante would never approve of killing a kid for the sins of their father.

But Rosinante was dead. 

I motioned for the executioners to begin, and they followed my command.

Nonetheless, the poor kid's empty look would haunt me for the rest of my life.

He was young, far too young.

Too young to die.

But justice had to be carried out.


	7. Duplicity (Akainu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He must be gone. He must be gone so I'll finally be able to move on.

Rage. Pure rage. That was what coursed through me.

This was Justice, but it was my kind of Justice.

Once, I was a happily married man, with a wife and a son whom I adored. 

I had everything, a good job, a stable standing, and most importantly, a loving family.

Then that man came into my life and turned it to shambles.

He killed my wife and my son in cold blood, and he had the gall to call it an accident.

My son would have been twenty by this time, had that bastard not killed him.

And to add insult to injury, that bastard's own son was also twenty years old. 

The same age my son would have been had his father not killed him.

So what right did Gol D. Ace have to live when his bastard of a father killed my own son?

None.

So now I'll return the favor.

I will have the pleasure of killing his son, just like he had killed mine.

And I know just how to do it.

After all, he values his little brother above everything else.

If I threatened him, the demon spawn's protective instinct shall kick in, and he'll protect Dragon's son even at the cost of his own life.

And then, he'll play right into my hands.

I'll have him right where I want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Akainu must have had some sort of reason to chase after Ace even after he was freed.
> 
> Also, some comments on this work would be appreciated


	8. A father's love (Whitebeard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My son had better be all right.

I climbed up, my footsteps making a sound with each step, as my trusted blade also clanked against the stairs as I ascended to the upper deck.

"Long time no see, Sengoku." I called "I trust that my son is all right?"

My words were answered by an incredulous stare from Sengoku and a startled look from Ace. Neither of them expected me to be here.

And it hurt.

It hurt far more than any physical wound ever could.

It hurt to the point where my heart almost broke in two.

Did my son have so little faith in us that he didn't even believe we'd be here in his darkest hour? That he believed we'd just up and abandon him when he needed us the most?

If so, then this was he perfect time to teach him the most important lesson of all.

To teach him that family never abandoned one another, no matter how bleak the situation might seem.

I looked over at the execution platform again. Sengoku was barking orders.

And Ace was completely still, with that look on his face.

The look of someone resigned to his fate.

I felt another presence approach me.

Marco must have seen it too, for he looked me in the eyes, with a concerned expression on his face.

"What do we do, Pops?" I heard him ask

"Gurararara!" I laughed "Let's show my son that he was wrong to doubt us! Lead the charge!"

As Marco followed my orders, I glanced at the four men standing atop the execution platform once again.

Well, to be accurate, only three of them were actually standing.

The fourth one was kneeling, with seastone chains clasped to his wrists, binding him to the platform itself.

The very sight of them made my blood boil.

"We're getting you out of here." I whispered "So don't ever doubt us again."


	9. An outcast (Portgas D. Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what it's like to be condemned to death because of who I was.

Ever since I was young, I heard various people say the same thing.

That I was someone born of sin.

That I shouldn't have been allowed to exist.

People sneered at the very idea that I was born.

They abhorred the fact that I was even allowed to live.

Of course, they didn't know it was me, and most likely shared their opinion of the general idea, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Eventually, I accepted their words as truth, and conditioned myself to hide how much those words hurt.

There were few kids my age in the area. 

Of course, because of their circumstances, they had to play it tough.

They were also very territorial, and they disliked it when people like me trespassed upon their territory.

Whenever I stumbled upon them, I usually returned with bruises and cuts.

Makino would always treat them.

I dreaded to think what those kids would do when they found out who I really was.

To the world, I was a monster.

I would never belong anywhere.

I was an outcast.

Therefore, I was very suprised when I found people I could call my family fourteen years later.

I was still an outcast to the society at large.

But so were they.

We were happy outcasts together.

And even though I didn't want them to, a part of me was happy that they would stand beside me when the world wanted me dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, give me some comments..... :(


	10. For our Commander (Second Division)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been training non-stop under his supervision so that they could save members of their family.
> 
> And even now, when their Commander needs them the most, they still remember his teachings.

_"Put your back into it!" Ace had yelled "Death could come calling at any time, and you gotta be ready for it!"_

"Pull yourselves together, men!" Ryuken, one of the members of Second Division, yelled "Remember what Ace taught us! Let's utilize what we've learned from him, for our Commander's sake!"

"For our Commander's sake!" the other members yelled back

"Our Commander risked his life to save ours multiple times." Ryuken continued "Now it's time for us to save his life for a change!"

Every member of Second Division roared with determination.

"Let's save our Commander!"

And they charged as one, mercilessly mowing down any Marines in their way. 

Ace had been right. Death could come calling swiftly at any moment in their lives.

And now it had come for their Commander.

Well, they were not gonna let Death have its way.

"Why do you fight?" a Marine had asked

"Why do we fight?" Ryuken pretended to contemplate "Why, we fight for our Commander. A rather foolish question, if you ask me."

He proceeded to pull out his twin sabres and cut the unfortunate Marine to shreds.

Memories had appeared. Memories of their Commander patting them on the back and praising them for the job well-done. Memories of them drinking with their Commander, as he told them tales of his childhood with a bright grin. Memories of one of their missions together, where their Commander used his Devil Fruit ability to make sure that their enemies regretted ever messing with them. 

And now, their Commander was at the mercy of the Marines, and he had only three hours left to live.

A Marine charged at them, eager to put a stop to them. The Marine got lucky, and there was no time to block his attack.

But Ryuken didn't seem fazed. Instead, he just smirked.

_"Now when someone gets too close to you, you gotta dodge them, like this!"_

_Ryuken and the other members of Second Division watched in awe as Ace performed a rather impressive flip in midair, landing on his feet once he was done.  
_

Placing his hand on the Marine's back, Ryuken performed the flip with ease, landing behind the Marine and slashing him from behind, preventing him from going after his comrades in the Second Division. 

"Marines!" Ryuken shouted

He paused for dramatic effect.

"We of the Second Division......" Ryuken made his declaration "Will rescue our Commander from your clutches! Make no mistake about that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who could this mystery Commander be......? 
> 
> You have one guess.


	11. Shelter (Whitey Bay and her squad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our job is to provide relief for those in pain.
> 
> The thing is that our job description doesn't refer to physical pain alone.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't hear what you just said." I said "So could you repeat that, please?"

A Marine was standing in front of me, a block of ice covering his body, up until his nose, allowing him to breathe while preventing him from speaking normally. Thus, what came out of his mouth were more unintelligible noises.

"I like men like you." I smiled "You sure do have plenty of interesting stories to tell. As a matter of fact, I have some things I wish to say to you in return. Would you listen?"

The Marine muttered some more unintelligible things. 

"Good boy." I patted his frozen cheek "Now, are you familiar with the concept of medicine and healing? The core idea is to alleviate pain and provide relief for those who are in pain. But what's pain? Contrary to what most people believe, pain isn't limited to just physical pain. There are other kinds of pain as well."

I began to rummage through her bag, till I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a syringe and a bottle.

"And when you have the vast knowledge, you know which bottle contains a cure for physical pain, which one contains a cure for emotional or mental pain, and which one contains a potent poison. This bottle happens to contain aconite in liquid form. I'm sure you know what aconite is and what it does to a human at least?" I filled the syringe cylinder with the liquid from the bottle "Are you familiar with the concept of family? Family laughs with one another, cries with one another and tells stories to one another. But the most important part of the family is that they're there for each other in times of need."

I paused, a distant smile appearing on my face as I remembered all the times I helped my little brother when he was sad or when he couldn't sleep. I recalled how my soothing words helped him relax or lulled him into slumber. Then my frown returned as I focused on the Marine in front of me.

"My little brother used to be a joy to hang around with." I continued, closing my eyes "Thanks to us, he was healing well. But then you Marines had to go and reverse all the progress we've made, didn't you? Thanks to you, he is back to being an emotional wreck who thinks that the world would be better off without him...."

I pointed the syringe towards the Marine in front of me.

"So give me one good reason why I shouldn't empty the content of this syringe into your body." I asked icily

And before the Marine had the time to react, I had done just that. I watched as he died, before stepping over his dead body, turning to meet my little brother's vacant eyes, affirming my reason for being here. 

He was the same as he was back when we first met. That empty look that we all saw was enough proof of this being the case. And I didn't like it. My allies didn't like it either.

"I love you, little brother." I thought as I warded off five Marines who had ganged up on me "I'll get you out of this hellhole and heal your spirit all over again."


	12. Understanding (Jinbei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I understood everything now.

_  
"Jinbei." a familiar voice beckoned "Come closer."_

_And so I did. I sat down on the floor beside the chair he was sitting on._

_"What do you think of my newest son, gurarara?" Whitebeard asked casually "From what I heard, he beat you to a draw. He's a worthy addition to my crew."_

_"Yes, he is." I had to agree "But there is something about him......something I cannot quite explain....."_

_"Yes, indeed." Whitebeard's tone turned serious "Jinbei, I have to ask you something."_

_"Yes, what is it, Pops?"_

_"Watch over Ace for me." Whitebeard said "The path he is following isn't an easy one, and sooner or later, he'll reach the point of no return. When that day comes, I want you to be there for him."  
_

I didn't move from my position on the floor then, and I didn't move now. Not that I could. Chains were binding me to the wall. But it wasn't me I was worried about. I was here only as an insurance and would be released sooner or later. No, the one I was really concerned about was my cellmate. I could get out of here sooner or later and then continue my life as if nothing had happened. 

But my cellmate couldn't. The only way he'd ever get to leave here was by being escorted to his own execution.

"Magellan would come, wouldn't he, Jinbei? He'll leave you down here to rot and he'll bring me out to face the sun and the sky one last time before I die." he said lightly, a serene smile appearing on his face

"Aren't you worried about that?" I couldn't help but blurt out "It's your own death you're talking about here."

"I am a D, Jinbei." he smiled at me "We who bear the name of D have never feared death, and we're not about to start now."

I was speechless. I finally understood. I finally understood why Pops had spoken those words to me.

The man before me was strong. Broken, but strong. He was a part of Whitebeard's core crew, something I couldn't accomplish despite being his ally. 

And this was his point of no return, just like Pops had told me on that day.

Pops had told me to be there for him, and that was exactly what I was gonna do.


	13. Alone (Monkey D. Luffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without him, I am nothing.

I've always been alone.

Other children avoided me, and adults didn't take me seriously, not even Shanks.

That was why I needed him.

Eventually, he warmed up to me, and that was when our adventure truly began.

Soon after, we became brothers, and the world was never as bright as it was at that moment.

We had plenty of adventures together, each one better than the last.

We promised to live free, and to meet again somewhere at sea.

What neither of us knew was that our next meeting would be our last.

I tied my hardest, challenging pain and fatigue itself. 

And despite all the help from both Ivan-chan and Boa-san......

It was all for nothing.

All of it was gone, and it was never coming back.

The picture of the two of us appeared before me. Both of us were smiling innocently.

Then that picture shattered into a million tiny pieces.

My heart and my psyche were shattered beyond repair too.

I came to the realization as I was holding his body with my own.

That we would be separated forever.

I looked down at my hands, covered in warm blood.

His blood.

I failed him, just like I've failed everyone else.

If he was gonna die, then I'd die with him.

He was all I had left.

He was a far better person than me.

And in the cruel irony, he had died......

While I had survived.

And now I had to live.

To live in the world without him in it.

I was alone again.


	14. Love (Boa Hancock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices must be made, and I'll gladly sacrifice my status as Shichibukai for my future family.

I walked freely, as all prison personnel stared at me in obvious lust. 

The warden and vice-warden had come to escort me, and the vice-warden had appeared to have fallen in love with me.

Then there was that pesky chief guard, Sadi-something-or-other.

She was going to pose the biggest problem for us.

And so I petrified her.

"Take me to level six." I ordered "I've come to see the man I'm about to go to war for."

The warden nodded, and vice-warden was already a lovestruck mess.

As such, it was easy to relieve him of the key.

The key that opened Portgas D. Ace's handcuffs.

I stuck the key between the folds of my dress.

It was ready to be handed over to the one that'll change the era at the earliest possible opportunity.

Soon, we arrived at our destination, and I approached the cell.

"Why are you here, Boa Hancock?" a deep voice asked "Have you come to mock us like the others? If so, I suggest you'd back off."

As light illuminated their faces, I recognized them as Jinbei and Portgas D. Ace himself. 

Jinbei was the one who had just spoken.

"I've just come to see the face of the one I'm about to go to war for." I repeated what I've told Magellan in an attempt to placate him.

Eventually, I had left, satisfied. And those two idiots followed me back-up.

If only they knew what I had done, they wouldn't be so nonchalant about escorting me to freedom.

I placed my hand over the area where the key was hidden.

Everything for my future family.


	15. His darkest hour (Whitebeard pirates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They act like a cohesive unit.

Each person has their darkest hour.

A time when they're at their most vulnerable.

_Haruta crept along the deck, carrying a thick brush._

_Ace was directly behind him, lugging two big canisters filled to the brim with paint._

_Everything was ready for their big moment._

_For their biggest prank yet.  
_

"Are you really ready for this, kid?" a Marine mocked "Better run home to Momma and...."

A sword slash interrupted him mid-speech, as Haruta looked at him with dark eyes.

"First of all, Marco isn't here. Second of all, you made a mistake of calling me a kid. Your third and biggest mistake was imprisoning my buddy and my little brother." Haruta's eyes narrowed at him "So get ready to suffer."

"Yo, Haruta, don't hog all the glory for yourself." Vista had appeared out of nowhere "I want a piece of them as well."

"You'd get your time to play with them too, Vista." Haruta stuck out his tongue.

_A wound on the back is a swordsman's greatest shame._

_Unfortunately for Vista, it was the shame he was gonna suffer._

_Or at least he would have, if not for a stream of fire that had appeared out of nowhere and thrown his attacker off-course, resulting in the weapon slashing his arm instead._

_"Thanks." Vista panted "You saved my pride."_

_Ace just grinned at him.  
_

"What did you just say?" Namur growled, getting into Fishman Karate stance "Care to repeat that for me?"

"He should perish." a Marine rolled his eyes "He deserves nothing less."

The response was an enhanced punch to his gut.

"Don't ever utter that bullshit propaganda spiel in front of me or my brothers again." Namur's aura was pulsating with unrestricted fury "He deserves to live and everything that comes with it."

_"Well, that was a nice stroll." Ace placed both hands behind his head_

_"I have to agree with that." Namur breathed in, enjoying fresh air_

_"Fishmen are filthy creatures." a passerby said_

_"Indeed." another agreed "They should just crawl back from where they came and never mingle with us again."_

_Both Namur and Ace froze on the spot._

_"Care to repeat what you just said?" Ace's tone was deceptively sweet_

_The end result was that both of the men were transported to the hospital with third-degree burns.  
_

"I'll have your head." Rakuyo announced viciously "Blenheim, Blamenco, Kingdew and Atmos will back me up."

The four men in question all nodded.

The five of them surrounded the unfortunate Marine, who was clearly shaking

"There is one emotion that doesn't belong on our little brother's face: despair." Rakuyo announced sagely "And you Marines must be punished for making him feel it. Isn't that right, boys?"

Blenheim, Blamenco, Kingdew and Atmos all nodded.

_The tavern was filled to the brim with people. Whitebeard Pirates were regular customers. As such, there was a free table for five immediately available for them._

_"That was a good one." Rakuyo announced_

_Then he slumped down onto the table, right next to Blamenco, Blenheim and Atmos._

_The fifth member of their current group - and the only one who wasn't drunk - sighed, running his hand through his hair._

_"Guess I'll have to deal with this on my own." he mused_

_He signaled for the waiter to bring him a bill. It came swiftly, and he paid the required amount.  
_

"Why do you even care?" a Marine demanded "He defeated all three of you, so you should hate him."

"You have no idea how many times that line was used on us today. It didn't work, not even once." Doma rolled his eyes "And it won't work this time either."

"Besides, he called our abilities cool." the DeCalvan brothers added

And so, the three of them proceeded to attack with all the strength they could muster.

_Doma watched as his little buddy snuggled up with his de-facto little brother, clearly enjoying the warmth released._

_He watched as a warm hand petted the little monkey's head in an affectionate manner._

_And he liked what he saw.  
_

"That was a warning shot." Izo announced "Next time, I'll strike your heart."

A Marine in question fell down onto his knees.

"You can trash-talk me all you want." Izo continued "But never trash-talk my little brother. The fact that you have him on death row is enough to piss us off on its own, but this is rubbing salt into a wound, and it's something none of us will forgive."

_There was a knock on the door._

_When Izo opened it, there was no one there._

_There was, however, a huge present, with a note attached to it._

_'For your collection' was what was written on the note._

_And Izo smiled._

_He knew who was behind this present.  
_

Fossa and Curiel were facing a particularly nasty opponent. One whose belief was far more dangerous than beliefs of other Marines, who embraced the idea of absolute justice. This man followed his own definition of justice and that made him far more dangerous. Both to their little brother, and to themselves.

Fossa's sword burst into flames.

"He would find this cool if he were in his usual state of mind." Fossa lamented "But the fact that he is not cuts right into the heart."

"True." Curiel agreed "And they believe that his very existence is sin, when the actual sin is taking away his smile."

-x-

Every person had a darkest hour, a time when they're at their lowest, feeling like they are not worth the trouble, feeling as if they don't belong. A time when they're filled with despair, believing that there is no way out.

And they all knew that this moment was their little brother's darkest hour.

For he knew, as they had.

That there were only three hours left before he would be executed.

"Everyone......" he whispered

They could feel his gaze landing on each of them, before moving onto the next

"Why are you here?" he yelled "I was the one who got myself into this mess, so don't waste your efforts on the likes of me!"

"Because you are my best buddy." Haruta thought as he gripped his sword tighter

"Because you were there for me." Vista thought with the frown

"Because you were angry on my behalf." Namur thought, trying to hide the pain he was feeling

"Because you aren't supposed to feel despair." Rakuyo, Blenheim, Blamenco and Atmos thought

Rakuyo gripped his sword, Blenheim tried to keep himself from crying, Blamenco found a spot on the ground very interesting, and Atmos clenched his fists.

"Because you thought my sword is cool." Fossa thought, slamming said sword into the ground

"Because you are you, and nothing else matters." Curiel thought as his nails dug into his palms.

"Because we're your family, and we're yours." all of them thought collectively "And you've helped us in the past, so now it's our turn to help you."

Those eyes filled with despair still continued to linger on them, and they couldn't stand it.

"Don't give into despair, little brother!" Namur was the first to shout, being unable to stay silent any longer "Don't give in! We're all here for you in your darkest hour! Count on us!"

His crewmates followed with shouts of their own.


	16. Despair (Portgas D. Ace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to feel when there is nothing to feel?

I felt as if I was watching the whole thing unfold from somewhere up in the sky.

Like I wasn't even in my body.

Sounds silly, doesn't it?

I was in my body, yet I wasn't.

Yet that was how it felt like to me.

And I was glad.

Here, up high, the screams and the sounds of battle were distant, almost too quiet to hear.

And I liked it that way.

Because I could pretended that this whole war didn't concern me in any way, shape or form.

That it was being fought for someone else's sake. 

That it wasn't centered around me at all.

As if.

My lips parted just slightly.

My eyes became empty, devoid of any positive feelings.

And I became a perfect image of despair itself.

I should be proud of that, really.

It was a good testament of my acting skills.

Except that it was not.

This was real.

This was how I really felt.

I looked at the people gathered down below.

And all I wanted to do was scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more POV of his near the end. Otherwise, there will be none.
> 
> Also, I love myself some angst.


	17. Tears (Makino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tears have all but dried up.
> 
> Part 1 of triple chapter goodness.

The business is going on as usual. 

I served a drink to a patron, with a happy smile on my face.

Patrons came and went in a flurry, and soon I couldn't tell them apart.

Did it really matter what I could or couldn't do?

"Are you all right, Makino-chan?" the mayor looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Yes, mayor, I am." I smiled "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Makino!" a voice I thought I'd never hear again shouted "Give me my usual!"

I looked up to see Ace sitting in one of the chairs.

"Of course, right away." I smiled

I poured a glass of cold milk, adding a bit of honey in. My hands began to shake as I held it. 

I looked up again, and the bar was empty, save for the mayor.

Of course it had to be a damn illusion.

There was no way it could have been anything else.

And I found my body shaking.

Wrecked by sobs.

I felt mayor's hand resting on top of my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"He is never coming back, is he, mayor?" I rasped, trying to stifle my sobs

"It'll pass, Makino-san." the mayor assured me "The grief would be over, and only the fond memories shall remain."

I looked at the picture of Sabo, Ace and Luffy grinning.

"You're right." I agreed "There is always sunshine after the rain."

I continued working, smiling at random people.

Even if my smile wasn't genuine.

"It's time to close." I hummed "Right, Ace?"

The illusion nodded, but didn't speak.

Illusions couldn't speak.

And I couldn't cry anymore.

For my tears have all but dried up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why I write these.....
> 
> He is dead, and it's not like these will change that. :(


	18. Grief (Dadan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dare you show your face around here?
> 
> Part 2 of triple chapter goodness.

"Gaaaarrrrpppp!" 

A punch came, sending him sprawling.

"How dare you show your face around here?"

I watched as he clutched his eye. Not that I cared.

He hurt my boys. 

He let Ace die and he let Luffy feel the pain of losing family.

And I wasn't about to forgive him for that.

"Get up and fight like a man!" I challenged "Or are you scared of me?"

I swung the club down onto his worthless face.

"Why? Why, why, why, why?" I demanded, tears rolling down my face "You were right there when Ace was f-cking murdered while you were watching, twiddling your thumbs and doing nothing, you inhuman filth!"

And I spat at him.

"If you're gonna be a coward, then I'll treat you as one." I turned away "Get out of here and never show your face on Mount Colubo again. This is our territory, Garp, and if we find you here again, we will chase you out. For letting one of our own die, you're our enemy from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cos she forgave him far too easily imho.


	19. Long ago (Sabo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so long ago, it doesn't even seem real anymore.
> 
> Part 3 of triple chapter goodness

I walked purposefully towards my target.

It felt so long ago.

Happiness is fleeting.

And some cruel God had found it fit to play with my feelings.

By making me regain my memory only after it was too late to do anything about it.

As a result, I had lost someone dear to me.

Fire erupted around my closed fist.

Fire will cleanse me.

It will erase my pain and my sorrow.

By avenging my fallen brother.

The man who sent my brother to an early grave was walking slowly towards me, only one purpose in his eyes.

To kill.

To kill me just like he had killed him.

Well, I wasn't about to let him.

If I too died, Luffy would break, and this time, nothing would be able to put him back together.

For Luffy's sake, I couldn't die here.

"Wow, a cigar is a nice touch. You're like Smoker." I spoke lightly, even though my eyes were stone cold "Too bad you don't have his morals."

"What do you know about morals, upstart?" he growled at me angrily "And don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Oh, I am not comparing you two." I said viciously "Everyone knows that ole' Smoker is a far better person than you are, Sakazuki. You can't hold a candle to him, no matter how much you wish you could."

Nothing more needed to be said, as we rushed forward, intent on taking one another's life.


	20. Pain (Isuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all.
> 
> Warning: rape

_  
"Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard had laughed_

_A limp body rested in his arms._

_A limp body of Portgas D. Ace, famous rookie and 2nd Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates._

_Blackbeard - Marshall D. Teach - leaned forward._

_And licked Ace's earlobe, his long tongue moving about suggestively._

_"Such sweet flesh." Marshall D. Teach laughed "I must have it, all of it."_

_And he proceeded to lick every inch of Ace's body, before thrusting his fingers into Ace and working him hard.  
_

Isuka woke up, screaming.

Two of her underlings were standing over her, concerned.

"Are you all right, Isuka-dono?" one of them asked

Isuka grabbed him, pinning him to the wall.

"Of course I am not all right, you moron!" she growled "I just had a nightmare about how the only person I've ever loved romantically has been violated and raped by someone else!"

"Forgive me, Isuka-dono....." the Marine in question raised his hands in a placating manner

"It's okay. You've been forgiven."

"Oh, that reminds me." the Marine continued "Fleet Admiral Sakazuki wants to see you in his office."

Isuka looked as if she had just swallowed something nasty.

"Well, tell Fleet Admiral Sakazuki." Isuka all but spat the name "To fuck himself and then drown himself in his own feces. I'll be patrolling."

Isuka stormed out, and her eyes promised a storm. Did they really expect her to forgive the one who killed her perfect life-partner that easily? To bow down to him like he didn't tear her heart out of her chest and stomp on it for good measure?

She headed out to the docking bay, taking out her motorboat. There was no vessel in the Grand Line that could keep up with it.

Not anymore.

Striker could, but the Marines have decimated that vessel long ago and built one of their own boats from its parts.

It was as if they were erasing all the proof that her beloved had once existed in this world.

Of course they would.

Gol D. Roger's bloodline wasn't allowed to exist.

Well, the joke was on them.

Because it still existed.

She rubbed her pregnant belly.

It was the third month. 

Six more months were left.

She focused on the world around her. 

The blue skies around her.

The sounds of seagulls calling one another.

The salt-water splashing on her skin.

There was a pirate ship in front of her.

Isuka never said no to the thrill of the chase.

It was how she met her beloved, after all.

And Isuka didn't mind reliving those memories.


	21. Life goes on (Shanks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is always painful, but we must move on.

Fragile.

That's how I saw the body in my hands.

Death reveals a person's true nature, many said.

And holding this particular body in my hands, I realized how right they were.

Compared to me, the body was small.

Like a kid that he was in life.

There was a pure, innocent smile on his face.

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

This was the child of my Captain and my dear friend.

The product of their happy union.

His life was taken away at tender age of twenty, and that was so wrong.

And worst of all, I didn't know who he truly was until it was too late.

Had I known, I would have stormed this place to save him too.

Now, all I could do was bury his body.

Fate was cruel.

But we were put into this world to overcome that cruelty.

To learn from it.

To allow it to carve our future paths.

I have learned that lesson from Captain's death.

And now Luffy would learn it too from the death of Captain's son.

He would get stronger, strong enough to defeat Big Mom and Kaido and seize his dream with his own two hands.


	22. Father's wrath (Whitebeard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had it coming.

Family was sacred.

And nothing messes with mine.

Therefore, when I saw that......

I was furious.

Nobody kills one of my children and gets away with it.

I swung my fist, activating my fruit ability in the process.

And I bore all of it......

All of my anger.

All of my rage.

All of my fury.

Right down onto his head.

"You need to back out!" he had cried

How silly.

He killed my precious child in front of my eyes, and he expected me to back out?

Not a chance in hell.

I turned around just as another presence approached me from behind.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Teach." I called "As soon as I'm done here, I am coming after you!"

And I buried Akainu Sakazuki right into the ground.


	23. Fallen one (Whitebeard Pirates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of our efforts, all of our hopes.......were crumbling down all around us.
> 
> And still we had one final task to carry.
> 
> After all, the will of the fallen must be honored.

We had to watch.

Watch as goddamn Sakazuki turned our little brother's organs into a glorified soup.

Watch as all of our efforts, all of our hopes, crumbled down before our very eyes.

And yet, we still had one last task to carry.

After all, the will of the fallen must be honored and respected.

Both Oyaji and Ace were dead.

And both had wanted us to do the same thing.

As such, we weren't afraid to get in Akainu's way.

"Protect Ace's little brother!" was our battle cry

And so, we rushed into what was quite possibly our death, swords drawn and weapons ready

"Ace and Oyaji both wanted us to keep him safe! We can't fail them now!"

We were the Whitebeard Pirates, a crew led by one of the Four Emperors of the Sea.

And even without our leader and the one he intended to become his successor, our name still struck fear in the hearts of our enemies, and bolstered the morale of our allies.

"Go, Jinbe! We'll hold him off until you two get away!"

Watch over us, Oyaji and Ace.

We're sorry we couldn't have saved either of you, but we will still try our best to live.


	24. Burden of life (Jinbei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is gone, but his will remains within his little brother. I need to keep that will going, no matter what.

I stared down at the grief-stricken figure in front of me.

Monkey D. Luffy.

He had lost both his brother and his crew in such a short amount of time.

And yet, he still had one of those things.

My job now was to make sure he understood that.

Ace would never forgive me if I didn't do so.

"Is Ace......is he really.....?" he choked out

"Yes." I said grimly "Ace is dead."

"Why wasn't it me.....?" he cried "I should have died in his place!"

"Come back to the Polar Tang." I suggested instead "You still need to be looked after......to rest."

"Get lost." he spat "My body is mine to do with it as I please. My world is dead without Ace."

"If that's the truth, then Ace's body was his to do with it as he pleased as well." I pointed out "And he sacrificed it so you'd live. Are you gonna disrespect his sacrifice? If so, then I'll fight you and I won't hold back."

"Then fight me!" he screamed "Put me out of my misery!"

"If fighting you is what it takes, then so be it." I said 

I pinned him to the tree, holding onto his neck

"It's time you realized it! You have not lost everything!" I cried "Now say it! Affirm it to yourself!"

"I.....still......" he whispered "I still have my crew!"

I smiled.

My job was done.


	25. No longer there (Doma and Second Division)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to move on, but it's necessary.

"Waa.....waaa......waaaa....."

Doma's heart broke as he watched his little monkey circle around Ace's body, obviously distressed, as he pressed his paws against various spots on said body, trying - unsuccessfully - to revive Ace.

And upon realizing he couldn't, the little monkey leaned against Ace's prone form, sobbing and wailing loudly, just like a human would.

Doma knew that his little friend would never bask in Ace's warmth again.

And the very thought hurt.

"How are you feeling, Doma?" a hand clasped his shoulder

"Like shit, Ryu-san."

After Ace's death, Ryu-san had been appointed the new Commander of the Second Division.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"Honestly?" Doma said "Neither Sabu nor I are staying."

The little monkey - Sabu - nodded

"But you have a home here....."

"I've had a home here." Doma corrected "I only joined your crew out of gratitude......because Ace and Thatch chose to spare my life after defeating me. When Thatch died, I remained with the crew because of Ace. Now that Ace is dead too, I have no more reason to stay here."

And so Doma and his monkey left the Whitebeard Pirates, not bothering to look back, and not caring about Ryu-san's desperate plea for them to stay.


	26. Reconciliation (Gol D. family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all reunions get a happy-end, but we will try our best to make one for us.
> 
> Part 1 of bonus dead folk chapters

"And then I......" Gol D. Roger was recounting yet another tale of his glory days to various dead folks, who all looked at him in awe

He abruptly cut himself off when he realized what - or rather, who - was coming.

"Sorry, fellas, we'll finish this one some other time. Now I and my wife gotta grab this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Rouge, come on!"

And so, both Roger and Rouge were there when a little light appeared, morphing until it took on its final shape.

Their child was here.

"Hello, Mom." Ace turned to face Rouge with warm eyes

He completely disregarded the fact that his father was also there.

And predictably, Roger didn't like it.

"What about me?" Roger whined

"You're a shitty father." Ace said bluntly "Not only did you make my life a living hell, but your name is also the reason why I died in the first place."

Roger wanted to say something, but Rouge intervened.

"Not all reunions get a happy ending, Roger." Rouge pointed out "But we will try our best to make one for us. Right, Ace?"

"Food fight!" Roger tossed a large piece of ham at his son

"Oh, you're so gonna get it, shitty old man!" Ace threw a tomato at his father, which struck Roger squarely in the face.

Soon, the whole slew of people joined in, even Rouge herself, and the whole situation soon became a glorious mess.

Roger and Ace had a long way to go before they fully reconciled.

But Rouge knew that they were having a good start.


	27. Guilt (Thatch, Ace and Whitebeard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an idiot."
> 
> Part 2 of bonus dead folk chapters

Whitebeard was sitting down in his chair, his trusty blade by his side, and his beloved children seated by his feet.

His hands rested on Thatch and Ace's heads protectively.

"Glad I have at least some of my children down here with me, gurarararara!" Whitebeard laughed

Suddenly, Thatch stood up, produced a mallet out of nowhere, and whacked Ace on the head with it.

"You're an idiot." Thatch stated bluntly "So many people risked their lives to save you - including Oyaji - and then you went and made their sacrifice pointless."

Ace looked away, obviously looking guilty.

He then received a hug from both Thatch and Whitebeard at the same time.

"But you're our idiot still." Thatch continued "You knew that the odds were against you and yet you still went out of your way to try to avenge my life, even if it cost you your own in the end."

"Indeed." Whitebeard hummed in agreement "You and Ace will remain my true sons till the end of time. And many of my true sons will join us over time as well. After all, no one lives forever."

He pulled out an old photo album, flipping through it. 

It was full of pictures of his children, from their early ages all the way into their adulthood.

Except that all the pictures of a certain man - Marshall D. Teach - had been removed.

After all, only his true children deserved the honor of having their pictures kept here.

Whitebeard hummed in contentment as he browsed through the pictures, reliving the memories associated with them.


	28. The cycle is complete (Portgas D. Family and Gol D. Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His time is done, now it's up for the next generation to continue his legacy.

Isuka walked though the streets of Marineford, holding a little girl in her arms. 

Upon reaching her destination, she knocked on the door. 

A young gentleman with wavy blonde hair and a Marine hat opened it.

"It's been a long time now, Sabo."

"Indeed it has, Isuka."

After the Revolution was over and Sabo had personally killed Akainu by his hand, he had joined the ranks of the Marines to help keep the whole thing intact, to support the new Fleet Admiral and to protect Isuka and her baby from the zealots who still wanted the purge of Gol D. and Portgas D. bloodline.

"Portgas D. Isuka and Portgas D. Hikaru." Sabo opened the door "Welcome to my humble abode."

"How are our internal affairs?" Isuka seated herself and Hikaru in one of the chairs

"Aokiji is still struggling. Thankfully, he has me and Smoker to help." Sabo poured warm coffee into a cup and placed it in front of Isuka

After Akainu's death, the position of Fleet Admiral went to Aokiji, as it should have been from the start, and he personally appointed Sabo and Smoker as his assistants. 

He decreed that the position would be passed down to one of them after his death.

"The new era has indeed come." Isuka said sadly "Too bad he isn't there to share it with us."

"He is here." Sabo said softly "In our hearts."

Hikaru wrapped her small hand around Sabo's finger

"Hello, Hikaru." Sabo picked her up "Your uncle is here."

"Speaking of which, how is your relationship with Koala going?" Isuka winked

And Sabo spat out the coffee he had just sipped, the majority of it landing on Isuka's face.

Calmly, Isuka wiped it off with a napkin.

"Normally, I'd pay you back for that, but seeing how this is my own fault, I am letting you off the hook this time, Sabo-kun." Isuka giggled

Unseen by them, Roger, Rouge and Ace were watching them.

"Do you like my family?" Ace looked at his parents 

"Hahahahaha!" Roger laughed "They're a riot! I like 'em!"

"You gathered a nice family." Rouge commented "I am proud of them, and of you."

"Me too, Mom." Ace grinned "Me too....."

"The new era is at hand!" Roger saluted "If you have dreams, seize them! Raise up your flag and stand tall!"

"Never question the meaning of your existence, for life is too short to be wasted on such trivial matters." Rouge raised her hand up

"And protect your nakama to the best of your ability, because if you don't, who will?" Ace tipped his hat

"These are......" Roger began

"......the three commandments....." Rouge added

".....of the Gol D. family!" Ace concluded

"You who live on, never forget us!" all three exclaimed in sync

With that, all three members of Gol D. family disappeared for good. 

All three of them were finally able to move on, which meant there was nothing left to bind them to the world of the living anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done. 
> 
> For the next installment, I've prepared a series of ficlets centered around something no one could do without.


End file.
